Who Is He?
by BloodyInspired250
Summary: Sudah berulangkali aku jatuh cinta. Sudah berulang kali juga aku berpacaran. Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa cocok. Apa aku terkena kutukan? aku lelah seperti ini. Siapa pangeran yang akan mematahkan kutukan itu? Summary gaje. Baca bila berkenan. RnR?
1. PROLOG

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy punya Animonsta**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, FangxYaya, mungkin banyak typo, dll. Jadi maklumi saja klo banyak salah.**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

Aku membuka mataku. Dan yang aku lihat hanyalah padang rumput hijau dan langit biru cerah yang bersih dan hampir tak berawan. Di sini sepi, tak ada suara apapun selain suara hembusan angin. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Tidak ada satu bendapun yang terlihat. Tidak ada sebatang pohon. Tidak ada setangkai bunga. Tidak ada seonggok batu. Dan sejauh mata memandang, hanya warna biru dan hijau yang terlihat. Aku hanya berdiri sendirian disini. Tiba-tiba aku mulai merasa kesepian dan ketakutan. Di tempat mana aku berada sekarang? Apa aku ada di planet lain? Perlahan-lahan kemudian terdengar suara nyanyian yang diiringi petikan gitar. Timbulah secercah harapan dalam hatiku, setidaknya aku tidak sendirian di tempat ini. Dan aku mulai ketakutan lagi. Ini suara laki-laki dan aku sama sekali tidak mengenali suara siapa ini. Bagaimana jika dia berniat jahat padaku? Tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa kumintai tolong jika dia berniat jahat. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Tidak kutemukan sumber suara itu. Suara itu berasal dari mana? Apakah itu suara hantu?

" _Finnaly we meet again_

 _After a few years I_ _'m_ _waiting for you_

 _Finnaly my wish c_ _a_ _me true_

 _Please, don't leave me again_

 _Finnaly I_ _got_ _a chance to say_

 _I love you"_

Apakah hantu akan menyanyikan lagu romantis seperti itu? Perlahan- lahan suaranya semakin keras. Dan aku semakin ketakutan. Terlalu ketakutan hingga tanpa sadari aku memejamkan mataku. Dan tiba-tiba lagu itu berhenti. Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku dan aku nyaris terjungkal karena kaget. Di depanku ada seorang pemuda dengan jaket ungu dan sneakers warna marun sedang membelakangiku sambil memegang gitar. Sepertinya dia yang tadi menyanyi. Kenapa dia ada di depanku tiba-tiba tadi? Apa dia bisa terbang?

" Apa kabar, Ying?" Tanyanya. Tunggu, dia tau namaku? Siapa dia? Aku tidak memiliki teman laki-laki dengan rambut ungu berantakan itu, aku juga tidak mengenali postur tubuh itu. Aku tidak mengenali suaranya. Siapa laki-laki ini? Tiba-tiba dia menghilang. Aku bahkan belum sempat menanyakan namanya. Dia datang secara tiba-tiba dan pergi dengan cara yang sama. Makhluk apa dia? Apa dia malaikat? Ataukah dia alien? Aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata lagi, berharap dia muncul lagi dan aku bisa menanyakan namanya. Ketika kubuka mataku, yang terlihat dinding bercat biru, jam dinding, foto-foto, poster-poster, dan beberapa gambar. Tunggu, bukankah ini kamarku? Jadi tadi hanya mimpi? Aku masih penasaran dengan pemuda tadi. Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Semakin aku memikirkan dia, aku semakin penasaran. Berulang kali aku mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dalam pikiranku,seperti merapal sebuah mantra, " Tadi hanya mimpi. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan". Mataku menyasar pada jam dinding kuning cerah di salah satu sisi dinding kamarku. Pukul 02:43 am. Sepertinya aku harus kembali tidur. Walau sebenarnya aku masih penasaran dengan pemuda tadi. Kehadirannya dalam mimpiku menimbulkan satu pertanyaan. Siapa dia?

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author masih newbie, maaf klo gaje. RnR bila berkenan :)**


	2. First Day

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy punya Animonsta**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, FangxYaya, mungkin banyak typo, dll. Jadi maklumi saja klo banyak salah**

* * *

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu gerbang berhiaskan tulisan "SELAMAT DATANG PESERTA DIDIK BARU SMA PULAU RINTIS", sambil membenarkan seragamku yang sedikit kusut. Hari ini hari pertamaku di SMA favorit di kotaku itu. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

"Hai, Ying!" sapa Yaya, sahabatku. Aku tersenyum padanya. Dia lalu menarik tanganku dengan bersemangat. "Ke kelas bareng, yuk!" ujarnya tak kalah semangat. Kebetulan kami satu kelas, jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot beradaptasi dan berteman, mengingat aku adalah gadis yang introvet dan penutup. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yaya. Aku dan Yaya adalah pemandangan kontras. Aku dingin, penakut, tertutup, suka menyendiri, dan pemalu. Yaya adalah gadis yang ramah, cantik, periang, hangat, menyenangkan, dan populer. Aku ingat bagaimana kami bisa berteman. Waktu itu kami masih kelas 5 sekolah dasar. Yaya yang waktu itu baru pindah, harus duduk disampingku karena tidak ada lagi bangku yang tersisa. Aku yang dulu dikucilkan hanya bisa pasrah, karena sejujurnya aku tak terlalu suka berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Tapi Yaya berbeda. Dia mampu membuatku berteman. Dan aku sangat menyanyangi gadis itu.

"Hey, kok ngelamun sih? Ada yang ngusilin lo lagi?" Yaya berhenti, kemudian mengerucutkan bibir yang dilapisi liptint tipis itu. Semua siswa laki-laki yang berlalu-lalang berhenti dan menatap kami, tunggu, bukan kami, tapi Yaya. Mereka hanya menatap Yaya dengan ekspresi imutnya itu. Sepertinya aku belum menambahkan satu detail tentang Yaya. Dia heartrob sekaligus heartbreakers. Sudah tak terhitung pemuda yang bertekuk lutut padanya. Harus kuakui bahwa dia sangat cantik. Dan dia memiliki deretan panjang mantan pacar.

"Aku gak papa, kok" ucapku singkat. Dia tersenyum dan kembali menarik tanganku. Jika bukan karena Yaya, aku adalah anak freak yang selalu menjadi objek bullying. Yaya selalu melindungiku. Tapi jika Yaya tidak berangkat, aku kembali dibully. Sudah kucoba untuk bergaul. Sudah berulang-kali aku mencoba berbaur bersama mereka. Tapi mereka menolakku. Entah kenapa. Kecuali Yaya. Dia selalu ada untukku.

"Sayang! Tunggu!" kami berdua menoleh ke belakang, mendapati pemuda dengan topi menghadap ke belakang. Boboiboy. Dia pacar Yaya selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Itu adalah rekor terlama Yaya. Biasanya hubungannya tidak bertahan lebih dari 2 bulan. Boboiboy memberikan tatapan death glare pada murid-murid cowok yang masih menatap Yaya. "Apa lo liat-liat pacar gue!" dan situasi kembali lancar seperti biasanya.

"Yuk ke kelas bareng!" ajak Boboiboy bersemangat. Ya, mereka berdua memiliki banyak persamaan. Sama-sama populer dan memiliki banyak fans. Dan mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok, walau tak didukung oleh fans masing-masing. Terutama fans boboiboy. Sepanjang jalan banyak tatapan tak suka dari murid-murid cewek. Tetapi mereka berdua tetap cuek dan semakin mengumbar kemesraan. Aku hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

 **YAYA POV :**

"Assalamu'alaikum, Mah aku pulang!" aku sedikit berteriak supaya mama bisa mendengar suaraku. "Wa'alaikum salam, masuk Nak, pintunya tidak dikunci", aku membuka pintu dan meletakkan sepatuku di rak samping pintu. Aku berjalan menaiki tangga, membuka pintu kamarku, lalu kuletakkan ransel berwarna pink di atas meja belajar. Setelah berganti pakaian, aku menghampiri mama yang sedang menunggu di ruang makan.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu?"

"Dua jam pertama dipakai perkenalan dan pemilihan pengurus kelas. Seperti biasanya, aku menjadi ketua kelas." sahutku disela-sela makan. Sejak sekolah dasar aku memang menjadi ketua kelas dan menduduki jabatan penting dalam berbagai organisasi.

"Besok mama akan ke luar kota selama 3 hari bersama papa. Kamu gak papakan di rumah sendiri? Kamu bisa ajak Ying buat nemenin kamu."

"Gak papa kok, Mah." Papaku adalah direktur perusahaan trading milik kakek. Berhubung aku anak tunggal, aku adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan itu. Aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan makanku. "Mah, aku ke kamar dulu ya, capek banget nih." Beliau hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Aku berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Apa sebaiknya aku ajak Ying, ya? Setidaknya aku bisa curhat dengannya. Setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa saat, aku membuka ponselku, mencari nomor Ying.

"Hallo? Ying, lo bisa gak nginep di rumah gue?.. Iya, mulai besok, cuma 3 hari doang. Bisa? .. Oke, gue tunggu. Jangan lupa izin sama orang tua lo .. Dah." Ying setuju. Aku tersenyum. Jika kalian berpikir kenapa aku mau bersahabat dengannya, akan kujawab. Dia berbeda dengan teman-teman yang lain. Dia berteman denganku bukan karena harta. Bukan juga karena kepopuleran. Dia tulus, sesuatu yang jarang ditemukan pada zaman sekarang. Apalagi mengingat orang tuaku yang kaya. Walaupun dia sulit terbuka padaku,tapi aku sangat menyayangi gadis itu. Dia tetap bersamaku, bahkan saat perusahaan papa terancam bangkrut 2 tahun yang lalu. Dia tetap disampingku, menenangkanku, sedangkan yang lainnya mulai meninggalkanku. Aku menghela napas. Sekarang perusahaan papaku mulai bangkit dan teman-teman yang lainnya mulai berdatangan kembali. Teman macam apa itu? Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering.

"Halo Na, what's up?"

"Gue liat cowok lo jalan bareng si freak sahabat lo itu."

"Maksud lo Ying?!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **sumpah, aku gak nyangka bakalan ada yang ngereview! rasanya tuh kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu (?) Btw, salam kenal juga buat kalian semua.**

 **Corra : Ody? That sounds good, buat yang lain makasih ya udah ngreview. maaf klo sekarang ceritanya jadi jelek. aku tunggu kritik dan sarannya!**


End file.
